


Fem ting om Askepot

by Excavatrice



Category: Cindarella, Fairytales, Grim Brothers
Genre: F/M, Fat & Destiny, Fat Shaming, Fate & Destiny, Foot Fetish
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excavatrice/pseuds/Excavatrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Og de levede lykkeligt til deres dages ende. Eller gjorde de?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fem ting om Askepot

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will start translating, I promise!

Fem ting om Askepot

1) Askepot får hjælp af kammerjomfruerne til at tage de små glassko på; hun er blevet for fed til selv at kunne bøje sig ned over den svulmende mave. En moderløs ungdom med sult og trængsler har givet hende en evig sult, der ikke kan mættes med fragelité og sukrede englekys ad libitum.

2) Prinsen trækker glasskoene af en for en mens han stønner, som om det var ham, der var fed. Han aer Askepots fod. I den anden ende af Askepots store krop spiser Askepot en Linzetærte med æble- og marcipanfyld.

3) Når søstrene en sjælden gang kommer til audiens med Askepot, må Askepot sidde på en bænk ved siden af tronen; hun kan ikke længere klemme sig ned i en stol. Under kjolens skørter titter Askepots silkebeklædte fødder frem med en meters mellemrum.  
Søstrene står midt i audienssalen.  
”Vil Deres Højhed ikke nok låne os en sum, så vi kan starte en butik,” siger den ene, grimme og ugifte søster.  
”Desværre,” siger Askepot. ”Men tag endelig et stykke lagkage.”  
Da de knoklede søstre går på deres brede fødder hvisker de ondt sammen, som de altid har gjort. Askepot burde have forklaret, at hun ikke har sine egne penge. Hun tænker på at kalde søstrene tilbage, men det bliver ikke til noget.

4) Askepots søstre sender en kurv med sukkerfigurer til Askepots 40 års fødselsdag. Det er fra søsterens butik. Der er den fineste sko af klar karamel i mellem fugle og klokker. Der er tre småpiger, som danser med hinanden i hænderne.

5) Prinsen dør barnløs og Askepot må bæres ud af slottet. Lillebrorprinsen tåler ikke synet af Fedtbjerget. Hun bliver sat af foran søstrenes butik; hvilke andre kender hun? Det er tidlig morgen og butikken er endnu lukket. Hun støtter sig til den hvidtede husmur. Det er mange år siden, hun har måttet stå så længe. Duerne går på tagryggen og kurrer. Askepot opdager hun står i en hestepære. Silkeskoene er ødelagte. Gennem ruden ser hun døren til bagbutikken gå op. Den ene søster går gennem butikken, låser døren op.  
”Kom ind,” siger hun.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Promtet af denne anmeldelse fra Information: http://www.information.dk/528689


End file.
